


Crazier

by missy520



Series: Watching [6]
Category: Castle
Genre: Multi, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Castle watches Kate and Meredith have sex. </p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle, I only wish I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the set-up: When Meredith visits during season 5, Alexis isn’t sick, and Meredith is staying at a hotel. But Kate’s apartment is out of commission, so when Castle invites Meredith for a family dinner, Kate is there too. After Alexis leaves, Rick cracks open another bottle of wine, and they all have a nice buzz going…..
> 
> A sort of sequel to "Crazy" and part of my "Watching" series. There will be a chapter 2, Kate will get to watch the exes have sex.

"So Richard, has Kate ever told you about the time we had sex?” Meredith all but coos the question. Kate looks amused as Rick, in typical fashion, nearly spat out the sip of wine he just took. 

“No! When? What? Woah!” After this response came out of his mouth, he grinned sheepishly at his ex-wife and his girlfriend. The two of them just laughed. 

Kate knew Castle’s overactive imagination was going in about 50 different directions. She turned to Meredith, took her hand, and stood up. “What do you say, Meredith? Should we show him what we did? How I made you come a few times, and you paid me back? I think I have a few dildos here, maybe we can show him how we made each other come with them?” 

Meredith got up gracefully, and looked at Rick as she nodded. She took one last sip of her wine, and let Kate lead the way. Castle was still sitting at the table, with his mouth hanging open slightly. Kate turned around, saw that he was just sitting there, and said, “Coming, Castle?” He shook off his shock, nodded his head yes, and followed the two of them through his office and into his bedroom. The two ladies laughed at Kate’s pun and his eagerness. 

When the three of them were in the bedroom, Kate and Meredith turned to each other and kissed. Rick went over and sat in the chair that was by the side of the bed. He could feel his pants getting tighter by the second. He could hear the two of them moaning and could actually see their tongues as they kissed. He was so turned on by the thought of his ex-wife and his girlfriend fucking each other in the past and now in front of him. They were going to have sex on his bed! This was awesome.

Kate broke off the kiss with a “pop” and she stood back from Meredith. They nodded at each other and just started to undress themselves, as they had on that long ago night. Meredith was naked sooner and she climbed up on the bed, wiggling her ass at Kate and Richard. She laughed as she could imagine Richard’s face - that mixture of boyish charm and ruggedly handsome that had always made her want to get naked immediately. But she pushed those thoughts aside, as a naked Detective Kate Beckett was a hell of a lot closer – as in, right next to her on the bed. The memories of that evening with Kate came rushing back as Kate pushed her on her back and hovered over her. Kate had a thigh pressed up against Meredith’s pussy and Meredith couldn’t think any more as Kate ground it against her. Kate leaned down to kiss Meredith and she reached a hand up to pull on Kate’s breast. She gave it a twist and Kate groaned loudly. She responded by removing her leg from between Meredith’s legs and reaching down with her hand. 

Somehow she managed to get her hand into Meredith’s pussy and she rubbed it. Now it was Meredith’s turn to groan and she let go of Kate’s nipple. Kate took advantage of this and she turned herself around. As she put her pussy on top of Meredith’s face, she put her hands on her pussy and spread it open. As Meredith started to lick her, Kate took her clit in her mouth and sucked on it. Meredith whimpers were a bit muffled as she was licking Kate. 

Castle couldn’t believe he was watching this. He was sitting on a chair naked (he had undressed during a lull in the action) in his bedroom watching Kate and Meredith lick each other. Having had sex with both of them he could recognize that the two of them were getting very close to climaxing – and he knew he had a very hard cock he was stroking. But he wasn’t going to join in – he wanted to watch. Shortly after he and Kate had started dating, they had realized that they liked to watch each other – sometimes just masturbating, sometimes watching the homemade sex tapes, and on a few occasions, watching each other fucking someone else. The third option was his favorite, but it was the hardest to plan. So he was really happy Meredith had brought up the past. 

But he shouldn’t be wasting time thinking about this; he should be watching them. Because he could see that Kate was no longer licking Meredith. Instead, she had two fingers inside her, and he could see her twisting her wrist. Then he heard her saying, “I remember I got you to squirt, Meredith. Do you think I can do it again? Rick, are you watching?” She turned her head, and saw that he was watching very closely. She grinned and returned to finger fucking Meredith. Meredith keened as her back arched, knocking Kate off her body. Kate rolled to the side, watching in amazement as she squirted her come everywhere. 

Kate still hadn’t come, so she started to pull on her own nipples as she watched Meredith get herself under control. Meredith went up on her elbows and grinned at Kate. “Well, Kate, I guess I owe you again. You did give me the first orgasm that night too, if I remember. Let me pay you back,” and she slid across the bed to get her mouth on Kate’s pussy. She dove right in, flattening her tongue to swipe it across Kate’s slit. She licked up and down, and paid very special attention Kate’s clit. 

“Oh fuck, Meredith! That feels amazing! I’m so fucking close, let me come,” Kate moaned as Meredith sucked on her clit, and then she went back to pulling on her own nipples. She was so close, but then Meredith stopped sucking on her. Kate whined as Meredith spread her legs, “Please! I’m so close!” Meredith teased her by kissing her right thigh and then her left. But she could see how frustrated Kate was getting, so she got closer to Kate’s pussy, and used the tip of her tongue like a small penis and jabbed it at Kate’s clit. Then she took her fingers and pinched it. And that gave Kate the release she wanted so badly, and she came with a shout. 

Meredith sat up and grinned over at Rick. He had a hand on his cock, which was rock hard. “Rick, I guess you’re enjoying yourself! “ And then she saw that Kate seemed to be ready for more. “Kate, are you ready for more? I am!” Kate nodded, reached over to one of the bedside tables. She had long ago claimed it as hers, and she had some of her favorite toys and other sexual aids in it. As she rooted around in the drawer, her ass was a little too tempting for Meredith, who caressed a smooth globe. Then she moved her fingers from Kate’s ass to her asshole, which made Kate jump. 

Castle had stopped stroking his cock. He didn’t want to come yet. But when Meredith started playing with Kate’s ass, his cock got even harder. It was starting to hurt so he knew he was going to have to find some release soon. He got up gingerly, and he saw Kate’s face as Meredith inserted a finger in her ass. He knew Kate loved having her ass played with during sex. 

Kate stopped looking for a dildo; Meredith’s fingers in her ass felt wonderful. She moaned as Meredith put her other arm around her waist, and moved her back to the center of the bed. Kate had no coherent thoughts as Meredith moved her fingers in and out of her ass. She collapsed onto her stomach on the bed as she felt her climax building. Kate knew she just needed a little help to go over the edge, so she put her fingers on her clit and rubbed. It only took a few seconds, and she was wailing as she came. Meredith smiled as she watched Kate as she came down from her high. By now, Richard was now standing at the side of the bed, his wonderful cock hard and ready for action. 

“So Richard, should we show Kate how we fucked that morning?” she said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kate gets to watch Rick and Meredith. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Castle.

Castle stood at the side of the bed, his cock jutting out from his body, and his mouth hanging open again. Meredith laughed as she looked at him and then at Kate. Kate had recovered from her last orgasm and was smirking. “I know I’d like to see some of that action, Kitten!” she said.

“Hey! Didn’t I tell you to never, ever call me Kitten?” he replied. But he had a big grin on his face as he said it; it would certainly be fun to have Kate watch as he and Meredith had sex. Their relationship may not be great, but they had always done well in the bedroom; sex with Meredith was hot and nasty. He watched as Meredith slid over to the side of the bed and soon she had his cock in her hand while she was on her stomach.

“Oh, Kitten, I have never found another cock that is as wonderful as yours is,” and with that, she slurped it into her mouth. Her warm, moist mouth. Holy fuck, thought Rick. She just compared my cock to others she’s fucked while she’s sucking on mine. Meredith was making all sorts of happy, sucking noises around his cock. The vibrations were making his cock get even harder. He couldn’t help himself; he grabbed her red hair and pulled.

He wasn’t usually a caveman when he had sex, but something about Meredith turned him into one. He continued to pull her hair as he took command. He began to roughly move his cock in and out of her mouth. He pulled out roughly and made her get up on her knees. He then went back to face fucking her but when they were in this position, he could tug on her breasts. And he could roll and twist her nipples. For some women, this kind of sex would turn them off; but he knew Meredith loved it rough. He could feel his orgasm building somewhere in his stomach muscles. From years of experience, he could feel Meredith getting close too. He took his hands off her breasts and moved to her pussy. Then he found her clit and pinched it. Meredith wailed around his cock, which made him come. She pulled his cock out of her mouth and let his come shoot all over her chest. He almost bellowed as he came.

Kate had an up close and personal view of her bedmates. She knew how much Castle loved a good blow job, and it looked like Meredith really liked sucking cock. As she watched, her hands were busy; one hand was in her pussy, stroking her wet folds and playing with her clit, while the other hand was playing with her nipples. Since Meredith had given her a few wonderful orgasms, she was just teasing herself right now. She had a little buzz going and was willing to let that be enough. She knew that watching Castle and Meredith fuck would take her over the edge soon enough. 

Meredith landed on her back on the bed. Rick followed her and covered her naked body with his. He took her hands and put them on his half erect cock. Meredith knew what he wanted – a hand job to make him hard again for another round. And she knew exactly what would make him hard – a nice twist at the base, a few quick strokes, her small fingers tickling the crown, and then a few licks to finish the job. She had him hard and ready in no time. She got up on her hands and knees and he started fucking her with one hard thrust. She wailed as he thrust harder and harder, and as he grabbed her swinging breasts. He grunted as he fucked her; he didn’t care if she had an orgasm, he was in this for himself. She supported herself by holding onto the headboard, so his thrusts started to make the bed shake. He barely noticed as he pulled out as he was about to come, and when his balls tightened up and his jism began to shoot out of his cock, he grabbed it and sprayed it all over her ass and back. She screamed as she came and collapsed on her stomach. He landed somewhere next to her, breathing heavily. 

Kate couldn’t help herself; she had to do it. So she moved closer to Meredith, and started to lick Rick’s come off her body. Her happy little hums as she licked Meredith clean made Castle turn his head enough so he could look at her. “Holy fuck, Beckett, what are you doing?” he asked.

“I’m sucking the cream from the Twinkie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was short, but that's all that the muse wanted.
> 
> And I must give credit where credit is do - thanks to shrike for the last line of the story. I thought it was the perfect way to end this!


End file.
